Loyal Pet
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Crookshanks feel like there is something very dangerous in the Gryffindor Dormitories. So he investigates by night. What will he find? Written for both September Event: Back to School, and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hello everyone. This story was written for both September Event: Back to School, and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards I used the prompt for (Silver) Kneazle and the task was to include Crookshanks the cat in my story. For September Event: Back to School I used prompt 9. (object) school tie. I hope you all enjoy Loyal Pet.**

Crookshanks patrols the Common Rooms and Dorms at night when all the humans have gone to sleep. He doesn't know why he does it but ever since his human had brought him here he feels like something is wrong. Something seems very wrong and the source of the danger is in this specific portion of the castle. Not any other. He knows. He's checked.

Padding down the stairs after one of the girls in his human's dorm takes a nighttime trip to the bathroom he begins his patrol for the night. He looks around the Common Room but the danger isn't there. It's nearby. He can feel it in his bones. Like a blazing fire calling him to find it.

"Fred," a girl moans near the couches and he turns to see a girl whose older than his human and one of the Weasley humans doing something on the couch. He doesn't know the word for what they are doing but he's seen numerous people do it before. The girl seems to be enjoying it however.

Shaking his head at the human's antics he pads across the room the sense of danger gets even more evident as he head towards the boy's dorm stairway. Maybe it was the human who escaped from the prison. But why would he be up there and how did he get past Crookshanks so fast?

The girl moans out the boy's name again and not for the first time since his human has bought him he thinks that he doesn't understand these humans. Why don't they just mate like cats do? It would be far easier.

As he turns his face from the kissing couple he continues towards the stairs to the boy's dorm the sense of danger getting closer and closer as he goes. It seems kind of odd though to him. This is what he senses when he's near his human's boy friend's rat. He hears a door open not knowing whether it's the right door or not he darts up the stairs.

The door was the right door. Whoever just left that room had been nice enough to leave it open a crack and Crookshanks thanks God for that fact because he didn't feature on sitting in front of the door until someone had to use the bathroom. Nudging the door open with nose he pads across the floor keeping as quite as can.

He's the beds of both his human's boy friends across the room and he goes to them. Perhaps they would just think he's come in for a cuddle or something he thinks. But that's silly boy's don't cuddle that's what the one with the red hair says at least. But as he gets closer to the black haired one's bed he feels his fur stand on end. It feels as though someone is watching the black haired human and from close by too.

Looking around the room he finds that no one is sight. There are no other humans in here besides the red, and black haired boys, and three other's he's only seen in passing and doesn't really know. He scans the area closely and catches sight of a pair of luminous eyes. They are coming from the red-haired one's bed. Right next to the boy.

Batting aside the red and gold tie that hangs from the end of the red-haired one's bed he sneaks closer and his senses are scream the word danger now. It' as though Crookshanks senses are on fire now as he looks up from the floor. As he looks up from the floor he comes eye to eye with the rat and he can't help but think that the rat isn't what he seems.

The rat gives a squeak which sounds like a challenge to Crookshanks. It more likely is because of the gleam in the rats eye. It almost seems like the gleam of human eye when they are plotting. He's seen a lot plotting over the course of his life too. He won't let the rat or whatever it is that is looking at him bring whatever plan it's got to fruition.

Springing onto the bed he lunges for the rat who runs squeaking and squealing the other way. Across the red-haired boy's chest and Crookshanks can't stop himself before he's on top of the boy.

"Get out of here, you mangy beast," the red-haired boy yells grabbing him the scruff of the neck.

He almost lets out what he would have considered a snarl but must have sounded liked a pitiful meow as he slinks away from the door. The boy could at least have set him down more gentler he thinks as the pads of his feet sting from the landing. At least now he knows what is giving him the sense of danger. Maybe he'd go curl up on the bottom of his human's bed and she'd make him feel better.

He'd keep a better eye on the rat from now, he thinks as he slinks back into the room where his human was still asleep. Jumping up on the bottom of her bed he curls up at her feet. He wouldn't let it be said that he wasn't a loyal pet.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Loyal Pet. I have never actually written a story entirely from the point of view of an animal before so hopefully I did Crookshanks justice.**


End file.
